Good-Bye: Duo Maxwell
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: It's been almost 2 years of all five pilots together, but must they finally say goodbye? Duo watches, as his fellow pilots express their feelings and go their own ways.


  
Time to move on: Duo Maxwell  
  
By: The Optimistic God of Death  
  
It is recommended to listen to Sandy Clock of Sad Color, if you have it. It really dose help set the mood.  
  
  
Two years ago it seemed like it would never end, but now, it had. Who would miss each other the most? Probably Quatre. Quatre was weak. Heero...well I think we all know. Trowa, Trowa didn't seem the one to let emotions get to him. Wufei had never been good enough friends with any of us to really care, so I though. Me, I was strong, at least that's the impression every one had of me. The five of us looked out over the ocean. It was quiet, I remember. No one knew who would say something first. It was Quatre's idea, to get together one last time to say good-bye. Me, everyone expected me to speak first, but I was silent.   
Suddenly the silence was broke, by Heero, " Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, This is good bye." Silence fell once again. Heero began to walk off into the distance.   
"Heero!!" it was Quatre. "Heero, please don't go yet," Quatre pleaded with the perfect soldier. Quatre felt a hand fall upon his shoulder, It was mine.   
"Let him go," I said staring after Heero.   
"B-but, we will never see him again, YOU will never see him again," Quatre said on the verge of tears over the whole thing.   
"I know, but I think this is best," I said. "Heero was supposed to be the perfect soldier, he doesn't want to start to show emotion now," I said, understandingly. "Syonara, Heero," I said my last words to Heero, who was almost no longer visible. I still think I saw Heero lift his hand and wave, and nod his head, or maybe it was just my imagination.   
"Syonara, Duo," a soft whisper was heard.   
Trowa was silent. Wufei just tried to hide his face. Trowa then opened up, "I'll miss you guys. Farewell, we'll meet again, someday," And with that Trowa began to leave as well.   
"TTTTTRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! NO! Trowa! Don't leave! Not yet! I didn't say good bye!! Trowa!!" Quatre screamed and yelled, bursting into tears, and falling to the ground on his knees.   
I would have tried to comfort him, but I released why Trowa was going so quickly. I saw something sparkle in his hand. Something very familiar to me, Shinigami, but maybe more familiar to the perfect soldier. Why Trowa? Your life wasn't that bad. I didn't think you the type. Trowa was gone, we would never hear from him again. Quatre had tears running down his checks. I knew Wufei would be the next to leave, and I was right. Wufei Just bowed, and left. That was it, I would never see any of them again. I was brought back to reality by the hysterical Quatre. I couldn't just leave him now, but what was I supposed to do? "Quatre," I said, kneeling down next to him, and looking into his tear stained eyes, " You'll see them again someday, but for now, you just have to let go. Trowa wouldn't want to see you like this, he would want you to be strong," I did my best with comforting words, words I wasn't familiar with. I finally got Quatre under control, after much time. Quatre decided he needed to rest, But he refused to leave, untill I gave him my address. I had no address to give him. I had no home to go back to. I still didn't know what I was going to do with my life. I had once met a girl... I finally just had Quatre give me his address, and I promised him that I would contact him after I got settled down. I knew I wouldn't though. I had plans similar to Trowa's. Quatre finally left, still crying.   
"Duo, Good bye. And Take care," I remember him saying to me.   
I stared out on to the ocean, alone, again. Just like before, alone. I always seemed to be alone. I remember I reached into my pocket, and brought out the same thing Trowa had held in his hand as he left. I rolled in over in my hand, looking at it, and thinking. Reflecting on my life. And what a pitiful one it was. As I raised the gun to my head, I though one last time of the things in my life, and something made me lower my gun...something someone had said once long ago. In my child hood. "Duo, I love you, If you ever need some place to turn or someone to talk to, I'll always be her," Those were the words that girl had said to me. I don't even know if I remember her name. She was nice. I met her when I was 14, she was 13. I raised the gun once again. Every one that sees me dies anyways, every one I have ever loved died. She's probably dead to. I began to pull back on the trigger to end my misery. But once again something stooped me. What would Quatre and Heero and Wufei think of me? NO, that's not what stopped me.   
I heard foot steps behind me. I turned to see a young girl of about 15, with long brown hair and a frown on her face walking along the beach. I quickly hid my gun. I wasn't going to let some girl stop me, although I almost had. She began to run towards me.   
"Duo?! Duo?! Is that you?" She yelled, quickly gaining speed. "Kari? No way," I had said. She ran to me, and jumped in my arms.   
"Duo! Remember me?! It's me, Kari!" She had said happily. "I don't believe this! I though after you left to fight that I would never see you again!" She yelled almost crying. I just wrapped my arms around her, she is the one that had told me so long ago that she loved me. I now had a reason to live. I wasn't alone. I just hugged her as tightly and delicately as I could, she was still alive, and remembered me.   
"How about we go and get some food, and catch up?" I asked. "That would be great!" Kari had said enthusiastically. I then walked away down the beach with her. Still hiding my gun, from shame. She would let me hear it if I let her know of my true intentions for that day. I smiled, and slipped the gun out of my pocket and quickly trough it out into the ocean.   
"What was that?" Kari had asked me.   
"Nothing. Just a rock," I had said and smiled. I guess I did let a girl save my life. I felt so sorry for Trowa.   
Unfortunately, my saying was right, once again. 'Anyone who sees me has gotta date with his maker.' Kari died a year later, in a car accident. I now refuse to ever love anyone again, they always die. But I'll just try to live the remainder of my life the best I can, after all I'm still only 18. I've got a few years to go! But one things for sure...I better never love myself. Or it will be my turn to met the God of Death!!  
  
  
Notes: Okay, I know this sucks. It is Duo telling a story of his past. And I won't tell you if Trowa died or not...hehe...leaves room for additions later. And, no, this is not yaoi..but think about it. Heero and Duo were good friends, so it would hurt saying good bye. Also, I mean, you all seen Gundam Wing, I'm sure, you all seen how Quatre was when he thought Trowa was dead. I just tried to write them in character, okay? Any comments to mokuseisenshi@aol.com Thanks!! 


End file.
